


Early Morning Shenanigans

by cherubic_yuggie



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, This is not beta read, edit: i had grammerly beta read it lol, hella rushed ending, yugyeom's a girl btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14042022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubic_yuggie/pseuds/cherubic_yuggie
Summary: Yugyeom and Bambam were up at 2AM, Bambam gets an idea, domestic fluff ensues





	Early Morning Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this completely on whim, and i'm still pretty unexperienced as a writer, so sorry if it's pretty bad.

It was around two 2 AM, a time that typically, anyone with more than two brain cells wouldn’t be awake at. But this Bambam and Yugyeom, who share one singular brain cell, so they’re awake watching a drama. Well, not really watching. Yugyeom was browsing on her phone while Bambam rested his head on her lap. They had been in that position for a while, but neither of them showed interest in moving. Bambam was playing with the fingers that were intertwined with his own when he got an idea. “Hey, babe?” He asked, looking up at the raven-haired female. 

“Hm?” 

“Wanna go to the store and push me around in a shopping cart?” 

Yugyeom grinned, looking down at her boyfriend. “Methinks that if you wanna do that, then you should get your ass up and into the car!” 

She excitedly pushed Bambam off her lap, grabbing her pink hoodie from off of the floor and pulling it on. Bambam, now on the floor and in mild pain, crawled over to his discarded bomber jacket, also on the floor. They really needed to clean. After confirming that his keys are indeed in his pocket, he smacked Yugyeom's calf. Yugyeom, unbothered, picked up Bambam and excited their apartment. 

Both made sounds of protest at the biting cold that greeted them the second they stepped outside. Quickly locating the car, Yugyeom set Bambam down, jumping up and down as he unlocked it. They launched themselves in, Yugyeom rushing Bambam to turn on the car, and Bambam yelling in distress. 

The telltale sign of the car turning on silenced them, allowing for the heating system to fully engulf them.  
“You gonna play some music?” Bambam asked, handing her the cord, which Yugyeom took. 

“Of course I am! What kind of person do you take me for?” She feigned offense while scrolling through their playlist for driving. It was named “For the Ride” with a winky face that Bambam insisted on adding. As Bambam drove out of the parking lot, DEAN’s Shut Up and Groove began playing from the speakers. He hummed in approval at her choice.  
The market was only 5 minutes away and could've been a nice walk, but it was far too cold. While the drove down deserted roads, Yugyeom rolled down the window, ignoring the biting cold on her cheeks in exchange for the tranquility of a quiet city. Bambam managed to sneak a few glances at her, smiling fondly at how she looked like a puppy with her head out the window. Her eyes meet his and with rosy pink cheeks from the cold, smacked his shoulder. 

“Yah! Don't look at me while driving!” She scolded. 

Bambam pouted. “But we're at a red light!” 

She sent a warning glare before looking back out the window. He tried getting her attention, but she was hellbent on ignoring him. 

Once they had parked in front of the market, Yugyeom crawled to the back (Bambam may or may not have slapped her ass) and grabbed a small backpack they kept inside the car. It consisted of some won, a Polaroid camera Yugyeom got for Bambam last Christmas, and more questionable items, such as earrings missing its pair, socks, empty gum packs, and a Bluetooth speaker Yugyeom could've sworn they had lost. After situating the bag on her back, they exited the and made a beeline for the cart. Bambam, with his long, gangly legs, stepped into one of the carts. Yugyeom set the backpack on him and cracked her knuckles. 

“You ready Bam?” She grinned mischievously. Bambam’s grin mirrored hers.

“I was born ready, baby!”

She pushed the cart into the there, the staff present there not even batting an eye. They were used to the couples impulsive and irrational decisions to come to the store at shit o’clock in the morning. 

“Bam, can we buy some stuff while we’re here? Jaebeom oppa plans on visiting tomorrow, and you know he’ll have our heads chopped right off if we don’t have strawberry milk.”

“I thought we had five bottles left, though?”

“Well… I had a midnight craving and sorta just, went for it.”

Bam shifted in the cart until he was facing his tall girlfriend, a look of mock disappointment on his face.

“Aish, my girlfriend can’t control herself. No wonder she needs a strong man to help keep herself in order!” He said in a deep, “manly” voice. Yugyeom laughed and smacked his shoulder, selectively choosing to ignore the last part of his sentence.

Only Yugyeom and Bambam were present in the store, so they were able to be as loud and batshit crazy as they wanted. Bambam took out the Bluetooth speaker from their bag and put their playlist on shuffle. Some American song played loudly as Yugyeom ran around. A lot of “EASSSSYYYYY’s” and “CHU CHU CHU CHUUUU’s” could be heard from the candy aisle. Yugyeom ended up on the floor from how hard she was laughing, which BamBam caught a video of. (she later demanded that he delete it, but adamantly he refused.) Once she had wiped away the tears from her eyes and got up from the floor, they began their mission; looking for the strawberry milk so that Jaebeom won’t kill them.  
They kept getting sidetracked, however, to the chocolate candies with funny wrappers, to these weird, roasted scorpion candies that they wanted to dare the others to try. The couple did eventually find the strawberry milk, which seemed to have been strategically hidden behind banana milk that no one seemed to buy. Yugyeom grabbed two packs of strawberry milk, and one pack of banana, for Jungkook.

“Bam, scoot! We need room for the milk!” She said as she pushed her scrawny boyfriend to the side, laughing when she saw him pouting. 

After setting down the milk, she leaned down, cupped his cheeks, and pressed her lips against his. Bambam smiled into the kiss, pleased with affection that he was getting. He pulled away from her lips and smiled fondly, brushing some of her long hair behind her now red ears. She rustled his hair (to which he let out an alarmed squawk) and threw in a few more candies and some chips before heading over to the cash register. 

They left the store after paying for the food and took two pictures with the cart. One using their polaroid and the other using Bambam’s phone. They held hands and hurried back to the car, dropping off their purchases in the back.

“Where to next?” Yugyeom asked while she reconnected her phone to the Bluetooth.

Bambam jutted out his bottom lip and stroked his (fake) mustache as if he was deep in thought. “Hm.. that is a very good question, my dear.” 

“I would say Myeongdong, but I doubt any of the shops would be open.” Yugyeom frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.  
“How about Hangang river?” Bambam suggested.

Yugyeom’s frown deepened. “It’s cold though.”

“I, with my manly arms, will keep you warm.” He said in a serious voice, causing her to laugh loudly. “But in all seriousness, I’m sure we have some blankets in here, and the sunrise would be worth the suffering.” 

Yugyeom tapped in her chin thought before shortly coming to a conclusion. “Alright! We’re heading to Hangang river!”

Bambam grinned triumpily. “Set up the GPS, cadet!” 

“Whatever you say, Captain!” Yugyeom said as she saluted him before looking up the address on her phone.  
While she was doing that, Bambam scrolled through her phone for a song to play. He ended up playing Zion.T’s No Makeup, something that Yugyeom had been listening to nonstop lately. Yugyeom immediately smiled, and Bambam, being the whipped boyfriend he is, leaned over and pecked her lips. The rest of the ride was spent singing loudly to every song that came on.

They parked ten minutes away from their destination, knowing from experience that they wouldn’t be able to park directly where they wanted. Bambam grabbed the backpack from the backseat and shoved the snacks and two bottles of milk inside before exiting the car. As they walked along the sidewalk, Bambam took out his the Bluetooth speaker and continued playing their music, though much softer as to not disturb the residents in the area. They held hands and happily walked towards the river.

They soon arrived at their destination, setting the blanket on the green grass before settling down themselves. Bambam opened the backpack and laid them out the snacks on the blanket. Yugyeom laid down and rested her head on his lap, pleased when he fed her the chocolate candies they bought.  
Bambam ran his thumb over her lips, captivated by the beauty of his girlfriend. He brushed her long hair behind her ear before leaning down and kissing the beauty mark beneath her eye. A small whine left her pink lips as began to pepper her face with kisses. By the time he had reached her lips, she was flushed a rosy pink. He smiled and kissed her soft lips. They shared a loving kiss as the music continued to play softly in the background. Yugyeom pulled away and kissed her boyfriend’s nose, who did the same to hers.  
“Hey, Bam-ah?”

Bambam hummed in acknowledgment.  
“I love you.”

Bambam looked fondly at his girlfriend. “I love you too, Kim Yugyeom.”

The couple stayed there till the sun rose, taking as many pictures as they could before the sun could fully rise. They took one last picture with the Polaroid before walking back to their car. The ride back was quiet, with Yugyeom drifting in and out of sleep. They arrived back to their apartment, hearts filled with content. Yugyeom immediately crashed on the couch, too tired to even bother to walk to their room. Bambam laid behind her and hugged her waist. She hummed softly when he kissed her neck.

“Sleep well, Gyeomie.”


End file.
